20 Poemas de Amor y Una Cancion desesperada
by AnrreSweet
Summary: 3er cap! para que tu me oigas D
1. Cap 1

Cuerpo de Mujer…

Te miras al espejo intentando reconocerte. Hallarte. Pero no puedes. Estas vacía. Rota.

No entiendes como fue que te dejaste utilizar, tú precisamente. Siempre dijiste ser independiente, no necesitar de nadie y poco a poco fuiste creando una coraza que te alejaba de todos. En cierto modo te sentiste segura.

Pero jamás pensaste que ibas a odiar y amar con tanta intensidad a la vez. _**Lo sé**_

No. No permites que tu cerebro siga pensando lo mismo, lo prometiste y estas dispuesta a cumplirlo.

¡Merlín sabe que difícil es hacerlo! Pero tú no eres débil y así como pudiste ser feliz antes de mi llegada, lo serás después.

¡Pero duele! Jamás pensaste que amar se sintiera así, que solo un recuerdo te pudiera torturar de esta manera.

Caminar, hablar, dormir. Cosas que hacen que parezcas vivas, pero tú sabes que son solo banalidades. A pesar de que tú cuerpo este en saludables condiciones tu alma esta rota y habita otro lugar. Todo es oscuro. Todo es frío. Tu voz ya no es la misma, ahora siempre tiene ese matiz triste. Tus ojos que siempre mostraban aquel brillo peculiar han cambiado y ahora solo noto ausencia en ellos.

Regresas tu mirada nuevamente al espejo y te desprendes de la toalla. Eres bella lo sabes. No hace falta que te lo digan. No hace falta que **te** lo diga, aun así lo sientes tan necesario como respirar.

El espejo te devuelve la imagen de una mujer blanca y puedo apreciar el contorno de tus piernas, tus muslos, la forma de tu cintura, la curva de tus senos blancos como la leche. Blancos como tú. Blanco símbolo de pureza, como tú.

Y yo…

Yo simplemente soy oscuridad. Como un túnel sin salida .Oscuro.

Todos me temen, todos huyen lo sé y no me molesta. Sé que soy superior a los demás, pero tú nunca fuiste de esas personas, siempre valiente… siempre tan orgullosa como una leona.

Quizás fue por eso que te utilicé, te destruí y reconstruí nuevamente. Serias solo lo que yo quisiese que fueras…

Te hice dependiente.

Te hice adicta a mí.

Te hice parte de mí.

Te hice **mía.**

**Hice de los dos uno solo**.

Una sola identidad que no puede coexistir sin el otro a su lado.

Y caí…

Caí en mi propio juego y el juego se hizo una realidad y tú lo sabes. Ahora me odias me desprecias y me lo merezco.

Sé que se acerca la hora de la venganza…. Pero **Te Amo.**

**Amo tu inocencia.**

**Amo tu niñez.**

**Amo tu valentía.**

**Amo tu Fortaleza.**

**Amo tus Bucles.**

**Amo tus ojos chocolates**

**Amo tu mirada. Esa que solo es para mi.**

**Amo todo lo que odié.**

**Te amo a ti.**

Y a pesar de que me odies. Sabes que eres **mía. **Sabes que me **perteneces.**

Persistiré hasta que regreses a mi. Espero con ansias que cures este dolor infinito.

Por que los dos somos _**uno solo**_**, **_**nos necesitamos.**_

_**.**__**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pansy**

Otro día empieza, suspiras y abres los ojos.

Estás cansada no soportas la monotonía otro día para volver a ponerte esa mascara. Esa que no te deja ser tú misma. Esa que no te deja mostrarte tal y como eres.

Pero a fin de cuentas ¿De verdad sabes quien eres? Siempre a la merced de otros, haciendo lo que los demás quieren, lo que a los demás satisface lo que les haga feliz, lo que les haga sentir orgullosos.

¿Y que hay de mi? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero? ¿Qué me hace feliz? ¿Quién demonios soy?

Nunca te has quejado siempre has creído tener todo lo que quieres. Te jactas de tener una excelente posición económica, eres fría y calculadora así te enseñaron desde pequeña. Caprichosa, siempre te dieron cada cosa que quisieras. Nada estaba fuera de tu alcance.

Todos están por debajo de ti. Tienes a todos los que quieras, cuanto hombre desees, nada se te escapa de las manos.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué te sientes tan vacía? ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz? Tienes el mundo a tus pies dispuestos a hacer lo que tú desees y eres incapaz de encontrar paz y bienestar.

Te diriges hacia el baño para asearte sales y te vistes quieres salir de la habitación no quieres seguir preguntándote. No tienes respuestas para ninguna de tus interrogantes.

Caminas buscando un lugar donde estar sola, a tu lado pasa gente saludándote es imposible para ti pasar desapercibida. Saludas a todos con una sonrisa fingida, es la primera vez que no te causa satisfacción ver las miradas que te dirigen. Te has dado cuenta que no eres tan grande, no eres tan magnifica como te creías.

**Simplemente no eres nada.**

Te desconoces completamente, siempre has actuado. Tu vida es un teatro.

Eres un títere, tienes cuerpo pero no te manejas sola porque no sabes hacerlo, por eso siempre has hecho lo que los demás quieren. No tienes personalidad.

¡Ja! Bienvenida a la fría realidad, no sabes si correr, no sabes si quieres gritar o llorar, en realidad no sabes que quieres.

Se te nubla la vista y tus ojos azules no pueden ver, te llevas la mano a la cara y te das cuenta que esta húmeda, haz empezado a llorar y no te habías dado cuenta. Decides que lo mejor es correr.

Correr porque no quieres que te encuentren. Correr porque no quieres que te vean. Correr porque quieres huir de la realidad. Correr porque sabes que estás a punto de derrumbarte y necesitas la soledad y no un ambiente lleno de frivolidad.

No quieres detenerte, corres lejos porque temes encontrar vacío tu corazón, te diriges hacia la salida del castillo ya no sabes quienes te están rodeando y haces oídos sordos a las personas que gritan en un vano intento de llamar tu atención. Ahorita no estas para nada ni para nadie.

De repente te ves obstaculizada por alguien que esta parado en la salida y que no te cede el paso y te irritas ¿Es que no vas a poder tener algo de privacidad en todo el día?

Quítate Facinelli- dices sin muchos miramientos, no estas dispuesta a ser amable con nadie. No es que precisamente lo hayas sido antes.

Él se voltea dispuesto a reprocharte pero la protesta muere al darse cuenta de quien eres o crees que a lo mejor es que vio tu estado y no sabe que decir. No te importa, emprendes de nuevo tu camino y no te paras hasta llegar al lago y sentarte cerca de un gran árbol. Ruegas internamente con todas tus fuerzas no poder pensar, quieres que todo acabe pronto y poder ser tu, pero ¿Cómo puedes borrar 17 años de tu vida tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo se supone que vas a encontrarte entre tantas mentiras? ¿Cómo vas a saber que es lo que realmente quieres de ti?, volteas hacia el lago pensando. No tienes idea de cómo harás.

**Peter Facinelli**

Flash Back

_Quítate Facinelli- escuchas decir y al girar dispuesto a protestar a quien quiera que sea que haya sido tan grosero te encuentras unos ojos azules enrojecidos por el llanto. No sabes que decir y la ves alejarse._

End Flash Back

No sabes porque aun no te has ido y sigues viéndola, la verdad aun estas impresionado, habías visto a esa chica siempre estar rodeada de todos y la habías tachado de superficial, pero hoy habías visto a alguien totalmente diferente. Estás aturdido…

Ves a Pansy recostada del árbol y aunque pienses que es superficial no puedes negar que tiene el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana, la ves frágil y delicada, es la hora del atardecer y eso solo hace que la encuentres aun más hermosa.

Parece un espejismo, algo irreal. Todavía recuerdas el tono de su voz, una voz baja y susurrante. Estás hipnotizado viéndola recostada con la mirada perdida y recostada del árbol, ahora difícilmente podrás quitarte esa imagen de la cabeza.

Te sientes mal al verla sola, quisieras ir y consolarla pero sabes que no tienes nada que decir, aun así te diriges hacia ella y le ofreces un pañuelo, ella voltea y te ve confundida. Esto es más embarazoso de lo que pensabas, aun así ella acepta el pañuelo sin dejar de mirarte, tienes los ojos mas hermosos que has visto, te alejas sin decir nada, no necesitas decir nada y te diriges hacia tu habitación._**.**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Gracias por los Reviews +.+ todos fueron muy bonitos!_**

**_el botón de "Go" los espera _**

**_Acepto todo tipo de criticas..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Entras azotando la puerta de tú habitación no quieres hablar con nadie estás agotada física y psicológicamente.

Estás cansada

Estás exhausta

¡Siempre es lo mismo! Eres probablemente una de las chicas más interesada en quidditch, menos superficial y más agradables que pueda tener el colegio.

Hermana de su mejor amigo.

Mejor amiga de la que es prácticamente una hermana para ti.

¡Y como no! Probablemente la chica a la que más ignoras en todo el maldito colegio.

No sabes ya que hacer, que método usar. Has agotado todas las ideas que tenias. Te sientes derrotada.

¿Es qué acaso no eres lo suficientemente buena?

¿Cómo hacer para que el chico del cual estás enamorada hasta el tuétano repare en ti?

Cada célula que posees cobra vida cuando estás junto a él.

Pero solo sigues siendo la pequeña hermanita de su mejor amigo. Solo eso.

No importa cuanto lo intentes.

No importa cuanto te esfuerces.

Suspiras y te levantas de la cama, siempre es lo mismo. ¿Como hacer para que él escuche tú corazón acelerado cada vez que se acerca?

Te vuelves incoherente, te sonrojas, no formulas una oración con más de dos palabras seguidas.

¡Pero eso es hasta hoy!

De ahora en adelante serás una nueva Ginny Weasley, y hasta el miope de Harry se dará cuenta de que existes.

Te diriges hacia el armario y te vistes de una manera que te favorezca.

**Hoy tus ojos diran todo lo que quieres decirle, para que él te oiga como quieres que lo haga.**

Pero claro que nada será directamente y aunque es lo que más desees sabes que él por si solo no te vera de un día para otro de manera diferente, puede estar todo el colegio con la vista fija en ti y aun así el no reparara en ti porqué es Harry y seria mucho pedir que cambiara drásticamente.

Sales del cuarto con los ánimos renovados y dispuesta a ser tú misma el cambio que quieres ver en los demás. El cambio que quieres ver en él.

Se acabaron los momentos de timidez, eres valiente y orgullosa y capaz de conseguir todo lo que te propongas además del carisma que posees.

¿Qué Ginny Weasley es solo una niña? Eso está por terminar.

Bajas las escaleras y te encuentras a nada más que el causante de todas tus frustraciones, desvelos además de poseedor de cada uno de los latidos que emita tu corazón.

Te diriges hacia él

-Hola Harry- lo saludas y le das un beso en la mejilla.

Él se queda estupefacto, ya que no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato ni siquiera con Hermione su mejor amiga.

-Hola Ginny- te complaces interiormente de ser la causante del sonrojo que acaba de surgir en el rostro de Harry, lo miras coquetamente y te despides de el.

Por el momento es mejor irse desenvolviendo con Harry poco a poco hasta que él mismo sea el que no aguante estar sin ella, de algo estas plenamente segura, de que serás escuchada y el mismo se dará cuenta que eres tú la culpable de todo este juego que apenas acaba de empezar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disculpen mi retrasooo!! T.T! no fue mi intencion (?) no quiero azotes.... bueno eso depende de kien 8-) ejem ejem xD jajajajajaja! espero que les guste este cap auunq sea muy cortoo! stoy scribiendo los siguientes gracias a todas x los rr!! besos


End file.
